Searching for you
by Rinchans flower
Summary: This is kind of a weird Utena story were Anthy is searching for her prince and she finds some fimilar people in the real world. Takes palce after the show.


Wow! My first Utena fic! All right! Anyway this is all told from someone else's POV. I won't tell who until the end! So tell me what you think and review! This will seem a little weird at first but trust me it is an Utena fic! Try and guess where I put all the characters!  
  
Warnings: Some spoilers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I spun the noodles around in the pan. I huffed and flipped them up in the air. I laughed as I caught it with ease. A small crowd of people cheered for me. I smiled and whipped the sweet off my forehead. I began to stir the noodles again.   
Day in and day out I held a small noodle stand. It was set off by a small street in a small city in Japan. I didn't get a lot of customers but I have some regulars. So I was able to keep my stand in business. My regulars tell me I have the best noodles in Japan. I laugh and tell them if only that was so. I love my small stand. I don't have to worry about bosses or annoying co-workers. I had this all to myself, and I could do what ever I wanted. I hate being held down.  
I finished the order and handed it to my best customer. He smiled and batted his eyes at me. I laughed and blushed. He was always flirting with some girl. He always comes to my stand and waits for a pretty girl to pass by. He flicked some of his long hair from his face and gave me a smile.  
"Your face is as red as my hair," he said.  
"Shut up Ichaicha [1] I might have just poisoned your meal," I said.  
"Heh, I'm sure." He said, and winked.  
I shook my head and waited for my next regular. I didn't wait long, I saw him come down the street. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back and started his usual order. He took a seat next to the other customer and set his briefcase down.  
"Usual, Youkin [2]?"  
"Yea, only add more soy sauce," he said.  
"Got'cha boss!" I said jokingly.  
I only called him boss because he always dressed like a CEO. He was a high school student actually. But he was the most hardworking-dedicated student I've ever seen. I chuckled to myself. I wish I had that much dedication. I wouldn't have left school so early.   
"How was the concert?" I asked.  
"Good, it was good." He said and sighed.  
"What the matter boss?"  
"…I didn't like how my song came out" he said frowning.  
I flipped the noodles up. "Why? You're a champ piano player!" I said.  
"I didn't have that special feeling too it. The light was missing from it…" he said.  
"Do you have a name for it yet?" I asked.  
"No…not yet." He said.  
I laughed and ruffled his blue hair. "Your cute!" I said.  
I laughed as he blushed a bright red. I added some extra soy sauce and dropped his plate in front of him. He smiled and began to eat. I liked this kid, he so kind. He's very popular too. I just wish he'd get a girl friend…Ichaicha smirked at him.  
"Don't be flirting with my woman," he said.  
Youkin blushed. "N-No! I wouldn't flirt with…"  
I laughed and smacked him on his back. He coughed out and fell forward. I started laughing harder.  
"Sorry about that boss! Wouldn't want your sister to kill me!" I said whipping the tears off my face.  
He blushed and fixed the light blue mop on his head. "It's quite alright," he said.  
Ichaicha smirked and brushed his long red hair out of his face and began to eat again.  
My next regular came up again. She adjusted her pants and sat down. She looked at me seriously. I giggled at her attempt of looking serious when she had her hair in those curls.   
"Just a drink for now," she said softly.  
"Yes, yes, Fenshingu [3]-san!" I said.  
I reached into the cooler and pulled out some water. I tossed it behind my head and she caught it with ease. She unscrewed the cap and took a long sip.  
"Please stop calling me that," she said.  
"Yes, she hears it enough at school," Youkin said.  
Ichaicha twirled his noodles and ate it quick; "Yes they call her the beautiful Leopard…"  
She snorted and took another sip. I leaned into her.  
"I can see why, with that orange hair of yours," I said.  
I got a chuckle out of Youkin, and Ichaicha smirked. She glared at me, but then gave me a small smile.  
"Right now, I guess I'll order now…"  
"Really? You mean one of you might order something different?" I asked.  
"…Just for that now I won't," she said, and tossed and orange curl behind her.  
I smirked at her and began her order, out of the corner of my eye I saw Ichaicha smirk.  
"Bari [4] come out now, I'm sure you're hungry."   
Ah, my crankiest regular. He came into the stand and took a seat next to Ichaicha. He nodded at him and Ichaicha put an arm around his best friend.  
"Just bring me what I always order," he mutter and shrugged Ichaicha's arm off.  
I shook my head and started his meal. I just finished Fenshingu meal. I set it before her and got back to Bari's meal.   
"How was the match?" Ichaicha asked casually.  
"I won of course,"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, Are you surprised?"  
Ichaicha laughed, "No, not really,"  
"Here'ya go!" I said and slid the plate to him.  
He caught it with ease and began to eat. I smiled as I looked at the odd group. They may not be perfect but I love having them here. It was comforting knowing that I had these people here to come here every day, just to talk. I pulled out a water bottle and leaned on the counter.  
CLICK  
Youkin clicked his stopwatch. He wrote down a time and went to eating. I never really got why he did that. Apparently nether did Bari. He snorted and went back to eating. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Fenshingu open a small locket under her shirt. I tried to lean over to see what was in the locket but she closed it before I could get a good look at it. Maybe it was a long lost love or a family member…  
"Ahem,"  
All of us looked up; we were greeted by the sight of a girl, maybe around my age. Her long curly purple hair hung around her waist, and her dark skin made her stand out. I smiled at the cute pink dress she wore. She smiled at us.  
"Would you tell me where I can get something to eat?" she asked sweetly.  
I saw everyone fall off his or her stools. I smacked my head. I pointed at the sign above my head. She looked up and smiled.  
"Oh! This is good!" she said and took a seat next to Youkin and Bari.  
Both of them had their eyes out of their sockets. Watching the poor oblivious girl. Bari looked at Youkin and glared at him. Youkin backed away and went back to his food. She smiled at me.  
"May I have some shaved ice?" she asked.  
I laughed. "You poor thing! You must not be able to read Japanese! This is a noodle stand!" I said.  
"Oh!" she said. "Chu-Chu do you want anything?" she asked the small bag she was carrying.   
Everyone leaned forward and watched as a small purple monkey came out from the bag. Everyone gasped.  
"Is that your pet?" I asked.  
"Friend,"  
"Oh, I see," I said.  
I held out my finger to the monkey.  
"Hey there, wanna be my friend?" I asked it.  
It reached its tiny hands out and shook my finger. The girl smiled and clapped.  
" How nice, Chu-Chu's never taken to someone so quickly," she said.  
Bari snorted at the small monkey as it began to search for food.  
"What brings a cute girl like you here?" I asked.  
She giggled, "I'm looking for someone," she said.  
"Oh really? Who?"  
"My prince,"  
The others around me chuckled a little bit. I glared at then so they would stop, but she didn't seem to notice. She just kept smiling.  
"So why are you searching for this prince?" I asked.  
She smiled. "She saved me."  
"She?"  
"Yes she," she said.  
Youkin and Bari gave a sad sigh, looks like she wasn't going to be available for them. Bari growled and went back to his order. Ichaicha laughed and looked at the girl.  
"Are you sure? Princes are never girls, just men on white horses," he asked.  
She looked serious. "I thought the same too, but it's different. She saved me from myself; she gave me a new reason to live. Isn't that what princes do?" she asked.  
I thought for a moment. Yes, a prince is a person who saves girls. They give them strength and nobility so they can go on. They also steal the girl's hearts.  
"So did she give you strength and nobility to go on?" I asked.  
She smiled, "Yes,"  
"Then she is a prince," I declared.  
CLICK  
Youkin's stopwatch went off and he began to write in his notebook. Fenshingu looked at the girl.  
"You shouldn't get so attached. You're prince might be dead, abandoned you for all you know." She said.  
"No, not my prince. She's waiting for me. I have to find her." She said.  
"That will be a miracle if you find her. I mean Japan's a big country." I said.  
"Miracles don't exist." Fenshingu said.  
I turned my attention to her. "You don't believe in miracles?"  
"No,"  
"Why?" Youkin asked.  
"Because I have nothing to believe in so that they would come true," she said.  
I laughed. "Come on! We all have something to believe in!" I said.  
"Like money," Ichaicha added.  
"Friendship," Bari whispered.  
"Love," Youkin said faintly.  
"…And princes!" I said looking at the girl.  
Fenshingu shook her head at us. "You'll be deeply disappointed some day,"  
The girl giggled, "But we have something to believe in so we can never be let down,"   
Fenshingu didn't say anything. She returned to her drink, and pulled out the secret locket. I watched her pet it gently.  
"So do you have nay family?" I asked leaning in.  
"Yes, I have a brother."  
"That's nice. I love the relationship between a brother and a sister," I said.  
She gave me a dark look, then smiled slowly. "Yes, I would say so."   
I turned to Youkin; "You have a sister too right?"  
"Yea, she's my twin"  
"Oh a twin? I didn't know that…" I said thoughtfully.  
Youkin looked at Ichaicha. "You have a younger sister too, right?"  
"Yes, can be quiet a handful…" he said smiling sadly.  
"I know, she' in my class. She's always chasing away the girls who come to take her brother," Youkin said sighing.  
"What about you're brother? How was he?" I asked the girl.  
She gave me a cold smile/ "My brother doesn't exist in this world." She said.  
I was shocked. "Oh he died?" I asked.  
She shook her head, "No, he just lives in a world were he plays prince to the girls of the world. But now I'm free of that world to find my real prince." She said.  
I decided to not push it with her brother, they probably had a bad relationship. She looked at me.  
"You're hair color is quiet odd," she said.  
I froze then laughed. "I could say the same to you!" I said.  
Ichaicha laughed, "She's cute," he said.  
Youkin blushed and looked at the girl. The girl smiled and giggled. I smiled, she had a cute giggle. It was very familiar. She reached into her hag and pulled out something. She smiled and handed it to me.  
"There, a white rose for you're purity." She said.  
I smiled and thanked her for it. She reached in got some more out. She handed a red one to Ichaicha.  
"Red, passion" she said.  
"Blue, youth [5]"  
"Orange, strength"  
"And green, friendship," she finished off by handing it to Bari.  
"Why did you give us these flowers?" Bari asked softly.  
She smiled. "It seemed right, they suit you all so well," she said.  
I gave her a small smile. And brushed some pink hair from my face. No fair, everyone matched theirs, mine didn't.  
"Yours is the best," she whispered.  
"Why?"  
"It stands out on you, making your purity shine brighter and brighter."   
I gave her a small smile, "Thank you."  
She sighed. "Thank you but I must be leaving…"  
"You're prince huh?"  
"Yes, she waits for me." She said and picked up Chu-Chu.  
The other regulars began to leave too, pondering their gifts perhaps. I watch the girl begin to leave. I held out my hand.  
"Wait!"  
She stopped and looked at me.  
"Good luck, finding your prince I mean." I said to her.  
She nodded and smiled. She started to leave but stopped. "What is your name?" she asked.  
I paused. "…Harunomiya [6]…" I said. "What's yours?" I asked.  
She smiled but paused. She was struggling with herself, as if trying to remember. "…Bara [7]…" She said.  
I nodded and waved to her goodbye. As soon as she left I noticed she left the blanket that she was carrying Chu-Chu with. I reached in and found a picture. It was a picture of the girl, Bara, and someone else. Must be her prince. I touched the face of the prince. I know her from somewhere, I know her very well…I touched my own face, I watched as my hair touched the frame. I reached out and touched Bara's face.  
"It looks nothing like her"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK! I'm done! That was a weird little thing from me ^^(). I was listening to Utena! I couldn't help it!  
  
[1] Ichaicha – it literally means flirt. He was Touga, because Touga was such a big playboy in the show  
[2] Youkin – means piano, he was Miki. I did that because he plays the piano!  
[3] Fenshingu – means fencing, she's Jury.  
[4] Bari – means abuse, he was Saionji. Because he abuses Anthy .  
[5] I made up the meanings of the flowers I know .. Yellow actually stands for friendship but I changed it to green because Saionji had this whole friendship issue in the series. Blue I made youth because Miki was really young in the show. Orange was strength because Jury was a really strong person in the show. She had to deal with losing Shiori, and her obsession with her. (Jury's my favorite character in the show!)  
[6] Harunomiya – means crowned prince. She was Utena. I chose that because Anthy declared Utena her prince and that would make Utena a 'crowned prince'.   
[7] Bara – means rose. She was Anthy, I chose that because of 'The rose bride'.  
  
Well I wanted to do a fic where the characters escaped their coffins and were out in the real world. I also changed their names because they were somewhat different in the real world. At the end Utena was looking at a picture of her and Anthy from when they were trapped in there coffins, so they were different type of people there. Anthy was using that picture to find Utena but since they changed in this world they're different. They also couldn't remember their old names for when they were in the coffins. Because they became different here. ^^ So that's all now! Please tell me what you think! Tell it if you hate it or you like it! REVIEW! 


End file.
